


Kidnapped

by tashaxxxxxx



Series: A Sister and her Brothers [10]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis and D'artagnan are kidnapped by someone who has a grudge against Athos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a Fanfic where the musketeers where girls and I fell in love with Female Aramis, that coupled with my current love of modern! AU musketeers the end result has become this series of one shots. Hope you enjoy :)  
> Because I can't help but write angst and because I love angst involving Aramis and D'artagnan

The first thing Aramis became aware of was a pounding in her head. Blinking sluggishly, she went to move her hands only to find they were tied behind her back. Groaning, Aramis blinked though the black dots swimming in her eyes as she tried to bring the world around her into focus. Finding that moving her head to fast caused the pain to get worse, Aramis resigned herself to sitting motionless as her blurred vision cleared.   
When she could finally move around without her head swimming, she started to struggle with the bonds tying her hands behind her back. It was plastic and as she struggled, Aramis could feel the plastic dig into her wrists. Groaning, Aramis let her head fall back, regretting it instantly when it came into contact with the metal pole she was tied to.   
It took longer this time for her vision to focus. The room she was in was plain. Plain grey walls and a thick wooden door in front of her. The floor was made of stone and a cold draft came up, making her shiver a little. Testing the binds in her hand again, she had a sudden blinding panic as she remembered D’artagnan lying unconscious on the floor. Hopefully he was alright and with Athos and Porthos because if he wasn’t, they were both in a lot of trouble.   
The day before ………….  
D’artagnan and Aramis were late out of the office, having been relegated the job of finishing the paperwork off for their current job. Porthos and Athos had left about an hour ago, leaving the two to finish off. “So, how is Madame Bonacieux?” Aramis asked as they ducked into an alley, taking the short cut to the bar. They’d stayed at Athos’ the night before, meaning they’d car piled the next morning. And said car was currently with Athos and Porthos, leaving the two of them to walk. Not that Aramis particularly minded it was a nice night if a little cold.  
“Constance and I are fine.” D’artagnan replied.   
“You should ask her on a date.” The younger man stopped in the middle of the alley and stared at Aramis incredulously.   
“She has a husband.”   
“So, you like her and she obviously likes you.” Aramis replied, not seeing the problem. Anyway, it wasn’t like Constance’s husband was worth sacrificing a guy like D’artagnan for anyway.   
“She likes me, how do you know that?”   
“Woman’s’ intuition.” Aramis replied, wrapping an arm over D’artagnan’s shoulder. “The way Constance looks at you, well you’d have to be blind not to notice.” D’artagnan looked a little daze but a happy grin was forming on his face and Aramis laughed a little. “Or a guy apparently. Ask her on a date and I promise you she won’t say no.”   
Neither of them noticed the sound of footsteps following them as they continued talking. That was until it was too late. A hand grabbed Aramis’ shoulder as a gun whacked her across the face. She collapsed onto the floor just as another man appeared and tackled D’artagnan to the ground. That was the last thing Aramis saw before blackness claimed her.   
………………….  
D’artagnan woke up tied to a chair. Groaning a little at the light, he opened his eyes to come face to face with a man he’d never seen before. “D’artagnan, right?” The man asked.   
“My name is Elijah, I’m an old friend of Athos’ and I need you to record a little message for him.” D’artagnan frowned, utterly confused at what the man was talking about.   
“I’m not doing anything for you.” He spat out, glaring at Elijah as he spoke. The man didn’t reply, only motioned for one of the men to start recording.   
“Did I say I needed you o say anything.” Elijah asked, punching him in the stomach as the red recording light flicked on. D’artagnan refused to say anything as Elijah kept hitting him over and over again. When he was done. D’artagnan’s ribs were aching and they untied him from the chair and dragged him out of the room. Black dots were dancing in his vision but he forced them away. Stay awake. That was a must.   
“Where are we going?” He groaned out, confusion running through him as they walked down a corridor. Thinking quickly, D’artagnan made a mental note of the doors they passed until they reached on at the far end of the corridor. The man opened the door and pushed D’artagnan unceremoniously inside, locking it before he could even stand up again.   
The younger man groaned, falling back onto the floor intent of succumbing to blackness when a very familiar female voice said, “D’artagnan.” The voice started the young man awake and sitting up with a groan, D’artagnan saw that Aramis was in the room to. “Are you okay?”   
D’artagnan only shrugged standing up on shaking legs to go closer to Aramis. She was tied to a metal pole and blood was moving sluggishly from an open wound on her head. “Fine, what about you?” Aramis didn’t look convinced but nodded her head to show she was fine.   
Shaking the pain in his ribs, D’artagnan went behind Aramis to work on the plastic cuffs binding her hands behind her back. “I can’t cut them.” He said, after looking them dumbly for a minute.   
“It’s fine, D’artagnan.” Was it him or was Aramis’ voice a little slurred. “Now tell me where it hurts.”   
“A man name Elijah kidnapped us, said he knew Athos.” D’artagnan said, trying to distract Aramis.   
“Never heard of him, where are you hurt?” She asked a little more forcefully this time.   
Seeing no way of arguing, D’artagnan answered. “My ribs are aching but I don’t think their broken.” D’artagnan said, leaning a little into Aramis’ side. “What about you?” he asked, moving his hand to Aramis’ head. When his fingers touched it she hissed a little and flinched away at the touch. “How bad?” D’artagnan said, motioning to the head wound.   
“Probably a concussion, nothing serious.” She brushed it off, leaning a little into D’artagnan’s shoulder, at least as much as far as the bonds allowed her. “Did you see where we were?” D’artagnan shook his head and Aramis sighed. “Then it looks like we’re stuck here until Athos and Porthos come and get us.”   
“Really?” D’artagnan asked, not believing Aramis.   
“Well, unless you have a knife under that shirt.” Aramis replied, shaking her hands a little behind her back. “Get some rest, I’ll wake you if the need arises.” D’artagnan wanted to argue but nodded anyway when he moved a little. Maybe rest would help with the pain, he thought as he rested his head on Aramis’ shoulder.   
……….  
Aramis and D’artagnan were nearly 2 hours late. The paperwork was done so Athos had thought they deserved an extra hour away from the office but 2 hours later, he was starting to worry. “Are they still not picking up?” Porthos shook his head as Treville walked into the office.   
“Where are D’artagnan and Aramis?” Athos shrugged.   
“We don’t know.” Athos said, seeing that they would need to tell Treville what had happened.   
“Meaning, we haven’t seen them since yesterday.” Porthos replied. “They’re not answering their phones either.” Treville frowned.  
“Try to find them.” He said, going to leave the office when a ping came from Athos’ laptop. The older man went to open it and froze. On seeing this, Treville raised an eyebrow.   
“You best look at this.” Athos said, anger lacing his tone as he motioned for Porthos and Treville to look at the video on the email. When he pressed play, D’artagnan appeared on the screen, tied to a chair. There was a man in the video, though none of them could see his face. The man was hitting D’artagnan over and over again in the stomach and when the video stopped all three men were full of anger.   
“Who sent it?”   
“I don’t know.” Athos answered Treville’s question.  
“Then find out who sent it and find D’artagnan and Aramis.” Treville said, turning from the office. “If you need anything come and get me. I’ll see what I can find in the meantime.”   
They didn’t need to say anything as Porthos pulled out the security cameras for the night before. “Who do you think took them?” Porthos asked as he got the security videos set up and pressed play.   
“Someone who wants revenge.” Athos replied, going to grab a pen and paper. “It’ll be a long list.” The older musketeer replied, starting to write down the names.   
About an hour later Porthos shouted for Athos to come over. Pressing play, Athos watched as Aramis and D’artagnan walked into an alley and about a minute later a group of 4 men followed. “Can you enlarge that?” Athos asked, pointing to one of the men who looked towards the camera. Porthos nodded and did so, brining into view a man that Athos recognised all to well.   
“You know him?” Porthos asked.   
“Elijah Asor, I arrested him once on charges of kidnap and murder. He was let out of prison a few days ago when there was a retrial. One of the witnesses didn’t turn up. I guess he wants revenge.”   
“And how dangerous I he?” Porthos asked, seeing what Athos wasn’t saying.   
“The woman he kidnapped was tortured to an inch of her life before he finally killed her. We need to find Aramis and D’artagnan fast.”   
…………………………………………………………………  
D’artagnan woke with a start as the door opened. His ribs were aching still but D’artagnan didn’t show the pain as a man walked in. “What do you want with us?” Aramis asked but the man ignored her as he took out a knife and a gun.   
“Move.” The man said, aiming the gun at D’artagnan. When the younger man hesitated, Aramis pushed him away with his feet. “Don’t move.” He said, cutting the ties around Aramis’ wrists. Her wrists dropped a little as feeling came back into his arms. “Up.” He said, pulling Aramis to her feet. Her head swam as she was forced out of the door.   
“Where are you going?” D’artagnan shouted as the man pulled the door shut.   
Aramis felt a certain amount of fear well up as she was shoved into a chair. The room was nearly the same as the one she’d been in before, the obvious exception being there was more furniture in here. That and a man and, surprisingly a video recorder.   
“Elijah I presume.” She said, keeping her voice as calm as possible. The man turned and there was a glint in his eyes that hinted at the maniac underneath. This was not good.   
“René Aramis d’Herblay, a friend of Athos’.” He said as Aramis hands were tied to the chair arms. “Your friend didn’t’ scream when I hurt him. Will you?” Elijah asked, pressing a button on the recorder as the door closed behind the other man.   
He lifted up a metal bar as he walked over. “Every time I bring one of you in here, this will get worse.” Elijah stated and Aramis didn’t know if it was for the benefit of her or the recorder.   
Aramis bit her tongue as Elijah drove the bar into her stomach. She doubled over as the bat hit her hand with a crunch of metal and she bit her tongue so hard it started to bleed. Spitting out the blood, Aramis felt tears pinprick her eyes as the metal bar hit her stomach and then her hand again and again until she lost consciousness. When she came to again she was being dragged back to the room. The door opened and she was thrown in and this time a groan of pain came out as pain jumped up his ribs and wrist.   
“Aramis?” D’artagnan jumped to his feet and ran over to the woman, lying prone on the ground. He picked up her wrist and grimaced at the crushed quality to it.   
When she coughed and blood came out he panicked until Aramis said, “I bit my tongue.” D’artagnan couldn’t help the sigh of relief as he pulled Aramis towards the wall of the room. “We need to get out of here.” She coughed again, her uninjured hand wrapped around her waist.   
“Athos and Porthos will come for us.”   
Aramis shook her head. “They will but if we stay any longer, he will kill us. As it is this is going to get a lot worse.” D’artagnan stiffened at what Aramis said. He knew she was right but as it was his own ribs were on fire and he imagined Aramis was feeling as bad, if not worse. They couldn’t escape even if they got the chance.   
“Get some rest.” Aramis hummed a little as her head dropped onto D’artagnan’s shoulder. Her hair had pretty much fallen out of its custom knot so D’artagnan undid it and re-tied it for her, hoping that Athos and Porthos would get there soon.


	2. Kidnapped part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be up yesterday but I was preoccupied watching Game of Thrones so didn’t get a chance to finish it

It had been 2 days since Aramis and D’artagnan had first gone missing and they had finally found something. An address for a warehouse about 5 miles from Paris, owned by the man that had taken them. Athos and Porthos were silent as they drove, having ignored Treville’s orders to stay put. They’d been receiving emails from Elijah twice a day and each one grew more and more violent.  
After the second video, Treville had ordered them to stop watching them, knowing the knowledge that their friends were being hurt in such a way wasn’t helping them. But it still lingered in the back of their minds, especially Athos. He was the one responsible for this.  
“We need a plan.” Porthos said, pulling into a layby about a half hour from the warehouse. Athos hadn’t wanted to stop, wanted to keep going but he also knew Porthos was right. If they went in with no plan none of them would be coming out again.   
“I would suggest stealth is our best option.” Athos replied, pulling up the satellite images on his laptop. “The problem is finding Aramid and D’artagnan when we get in there.” Porthos only shrugged and Athos sighed. The best way in was through the back door, which hopefully wouldn’t have any guards on it. If they could get past the guards and find Aramis and D’artagnan they should be fine. But if they couldn’t or were held up for too long then the chances of getting back out were extremely unlikely.   
“We don’t have a choice.” Porthos said, guessing what Athos was planning. “The back door’s the best entry point and it’s not like we have a map to show us where they are.” Athos nodded, putting the laptop away and motioned for Porthos to start driving again.  
……………   
Everything hurt. That was the only way D’artagnan could describe it. The last time he’d been taken out of the room, the chair had been gone and a group of men had repeatedly kicked him over and over with steel capped shoes. Now D’artagnan would be surprised if any part of his body wasn’t covered in bruises. His breathing was off to and he could only guess one of his ribs was broken, though thankfully hadn’t punctured anything. Yet.   
He hadn’t told Aramis about that though. D’artagnan hadn’t wanted to worry her when it was obvious she was in just as much pain. The cut on her head had started bleeding again and D’artagnan was growing more and more concerned about her as she couldn’t seem to focus on one thing.   
D’artagnan had tried to escape after the first time Aramis was taken away but he’d received a broken collarbone for his troubles and hadn’t tried since. As it was he was barely able to stay conscious for longer than an hour. The pain, dehydration and hunger catching up to him.   
The door to their make-shift prison banged open and the guards pushed Aramis back inside. This time when she fell to the floor, she didn’t get back up again. Disregarding his screaming limbs, D’artagnan hobbled over to her and knelt on the floor, gently shaking Aramis until she groaned and opened her eyes.   
Her pupils were seriously dilated and for a second Aramis didn’t seem to recognise D’artagnan but then she smiled and pushed herself up from the ground, wincing at the motion. Blood coated the right side of her face and D’artagnan gently lifted a hand to touch it only to have Aramis flinch away. The motion made her groan a little louder and her eyes closed, fighting off a dizzy spell.   
“You okay?” He asked concern lacing his tone.   
“Just peachy.” She replied and D’artagnan couldn’t help but smile a little. At least she was alright enough to joke. “I think it’s time we broke out of here.” Aramis’ voice was a little hazy and this time it was D’artagnan who had to be the voice of reason.   
“Probably, but first you need to sleep.” Aramis didn’t even bother trying to move over to the wall, just curled up were she’d fell and was asleep in seconds. A thought ran in D’artagnan’s mind that people with head injuries weren’t meant to sleep and he should probably have tried to make her stay awake but his pain addled brain just didn’t seem to realise this as he dropped himself onto the floor next to her and closed his eyes.   
………..  
Getting into the warehouse was the easy part. No one was standing guard at the back door and as Porthos and Athos crept through the building, separated into a number of different hallways that led to a number of doors, they didn’t meet anyone. “How many men do you think he has?” Porthos whispered and Athos shrugged.   
Athos knew splitting up would be easier but he also didn’t want to be separated if they ran into trouble. As they passed each door, Athos wondered seriously about how they were going to find Aramis and D’artagnan.   
A shout rang out from behind them and Porthos swore loudly as Athos turned and shot the man in the chest. The sound of footsteps appeared and the two chose a door at random, thankful that it was open. “I have an idea.” Porthos whispered, stopping Athos from closing the door fully. Athos nodded wondering what Porthos was going to do.   
The bigger musketeer kept the door ajar and when the final man ran past it, he opened it and grabbed him. Athos quickly helped Porthos drag the man into the room, holding a hand in place to stop him screamed. “I’m going to remove my hand and you are not going to scream.” Athos said, calmly.   
When the man didn’t scream, Porthos said, “Where are Aramis and D’artagnan?” The man looked at him confused and Porthos repeated. “A young boy and a woman who you kidnapped.” His tone was angry and the man flinched away from the bigger man, knocking into Athos as he did so.   
“I’ll take you to them; just don’t kill me, please.” Athos and Porthos shared a look before nodding, pushing the man out in front of them.   
He led them down another corridor before stopping at a door. Porthos went to open it but shook his head. “It’s locked.”   
“Well, they already know we’re here.” Athos sighed; knowing that by now the guards would be coming after them. Porthos nodded and broke the lock with the butt of his pistol before pushing it inside.   
Aramis and D’artagnan were asleep but at the sound of the door opening, both started awake. “Porthos? Athos?” D’artagnan asked, staggering to his feet. Aramis followed, though paused halfway.   
“You two alright?” Porthos asked but knew the answer before he asked. D’artagnan had a hand around his ribs and was covered head to toe in bruises of different colours. Aramis hadn’t fared much better but the dried blood covering the side of her face was a cause for concern.   
Athos allowed D’artagnan to wrap an arm around his shoulders as Porthos wrapped an arm around Aramis’ waist. “Can you shoot, Aramis?”   
She seemed to consider this for a moment before shrugging and taking the pistol. It wasn’t particularly reassuring when Porthos started to move and she almost fell over but there wasn’t a lot they could do about the situation. Athos handed D’artagnan a pistol before saying, “Stay close to us.”   
The man that had taken them here was then knocked out by Porthos and they were quickly off down the corridor. Athos cursed when he realised that neither Aramis nor D’artagnan would be able to keep the pace he wanted when D’artagnan stumbled and hissed. Athos hefted D’artagnan a little closer to him, in order to prevent the younger man from stumbling again.   
Glancing over his shoulder, Athos saw that Porthos was keeping up a one-sided conversation as Aramis’ glazed eyes drifted shut. This wasn’t going to work, Athos realised when he heard footsteps coming from behind them but he also knew they couldn’t stop.   
Porthos and he shared a look and the bigger man frowned but nodded. “What?” D’artagnan groaned out as Athos started to half drag the younger man down the corridor at a dead run.   
“I’m sorry D’artagnan, but we need to get out of here now.” Athos apologised as another hiss of pain passed through D’artagnan’s clenched teeth and a shot rang out from behind them.   
Porthos cursed and repositioned his hold and Aramis to shoot behind them. Her grip on the pistol was barely there but she still managed to fire a shot behind them. It was nowhere near as accurate as usual but at least it hit its’ mark. “Come on, ‘Mis, you need to stay awake. I can’t carry you and fight at the same time.” Porthos pleaded as Aramis’ eyes drooped a little. When she looked up at him with glazed brown eyes he was seriously concerned, especially seeing as a fresh stream of blood was pouring down from the cut in her head. “Shit, Athos, Aramis isn’t going to hold out much longer.” Porthos shouted, as Athos turned and made a shot.   
D’artagnan was lagging as well, barley staying upright as Athos hauled him through the door that led into daylight. Aramis and D’artagnan grimaced as the sun hit them and in the daylight, Athos could better see their injuries. “Just a little further, Aramis.” Porthos was muttering into Aramis’ hair as they made their way to the car. Athos was extremely glad they’d parked close by as he unlocked it and positioned D’artagnan in the front seat. Porthos got Aramis into the back seat but before he could climb inside, Athos handed him the car keys. “Get them to a hospital.”   
“Athos, don’t.” Porthos yelled, grabbing a hold of Athos’ shirt. “You can’t.” Porthos glared, shoving the older man into the back seat with Aramis. He went to go back out but Aramis grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt as Porthos slammed the door shut.   
Hitting the accelerator, Porthos sped out of the yard, ducking a little as a shot hit the window. The glass cracked but before another shot could come and shatter it completely they were gone from the warehouse. “Call Treville.” Porthos said, glaring at Athos in the mirror as the older man pulled out his phone.   
“Treville’s sending a team.” Athos replied, not meeting Porthos’ gaze in the mirror as he absentmindedly stroked Aramis’ hair, which had fallen out of its customary knot.   
“Keep her awake.” Porthos growled, seeing Aramis gaze droop again. Athos nodded and pulled Aramis closer to lean on him, humming under his breath. “You alright?” Porthos asked, seemingly satisfied Athos was looking after Aramis.   
D’artagnan nodded but a hiss erupting from D’artagnan’s mouth when they went over a bum made Porthos give him a disapproving gaze. “I think I have a broken rib, or two. And a broken collarbone.” D’artagnan grinned a little sheepishly but he was deathly pale and Porthos hoped he wouldn’t start coughing up blood anytime soon.   
“We’ll be at the hospital soon.” Porthos promised, hitting the accelerator again. The faster they got there the quicker they could get help for their friends.   
……………….  
An hour later Athos and Porthos were sitting in the waiting area of the hospital. Porthos was pacing up and down the hallway as Athos stared blankly at his hands. “What the hell were you thinking?” Porthos finally growled out, startling Athos from his gaze. “If you’d gone in there I would have had to follow you and then what would have happened to Aramis and D’artagnan.”   
“You would have taken them to the hospital.”   
“And let you get killed.” Porthos clenched his fists, the anger he had been feeling since Aramis and D’artagnan had gone missing finally coming out.   
“This was my fault. They were taken because of me.” Athos muttered and all of Porthos’ anger drained out at his friends’ vulnerable tone. “They could have died because of me.”   
“It wasn’t your fault.” When Athos didn’t listen, he pulled Athos’ face t look at him. “Athos, this wasn’t your fault. That man was a madman that was why he took Aramis and D’artagnan. Not because of you.” Athos went to protest but Porthos shook his head. “You did your job. We all know the risks and no one is blaming you so stop blaming yourself.” Athos didn’t reply for a log moment but finally he nodded.   
Treville walked into the waiting room about an hour later. “The men have been arrested and charged.” He said, taking a seat next to Athos and Porthos. “How are they?”   
“No word yet.” Athos said and Treville looked worriedly at the broken quality to Athos’ voice.  
A doctor appeared at the door then and Athos, Porthos and Treville stood up. “Are they alright?” Porthos asked instantly.   
“They’re both severely dehydrated. D’artagnan has suffered 3 broken ribs, a broken collarbone and a dislocated shoulder. Aramis has a large concussion as well as a broken wrist. Both have a number of bruised ribs as well as a number of minor injuries. But they are alive.”   
“Can we see them?” Athos asked and the doctor nodded, leading them down the hospital corridor.  
Aramis and D’artagnan were in the same room and both were sleeping on the white hospital beds. Athos stopped dead at the door as he took his two friends in. D’artagnan was pale on the white hospital bed and an IV drip was attached to his arm. Athos could see the part of the bandages wrapped around the young mans’ chest from under the hospital gown. Aramis wasn’t much better, with a stark white bandage wrapped around her head and her hand in a cast.  
But they were alive and that was what mattered. That they were alive and would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending gave me a lot of aggravation so I hope it’s’ alright. As always please review and say if you have any ideas for a one shot :) Also, the next one should be up sometime tonight as I’ve already written it and am half way through a second so that should be up sometime today or tomorrow


End file.
